The present invention relates primarily to safety apparatus, and more specifically, to devices for the protection of people reposing in a bed with side rails, whether in a primary care facility, convalescent home, or in the less structured environment of one's home.
It is universally recognized that under certain circumstances it is advisable, and possibly necessary, that a person, by virtue of their physical condition, age, infirmity, or for a variety of other conditions, sleep, or repose in a bed with side rails for the obvious purpose of preventing such a person from departing the bed inadvertently. Such persons may also be suffering from a lack of muscular control, convulsions, or agitated condition, and even under a medicated condition, toss and turn, roll over, or otherwise move into contact with the bed's side rails. Such contact, depending on the condition of the person, could result in contusions and abrasions of the skin, and, in some instances, even more serious injury is possible.